With the development of mobile terminals, display systems for the mobile terminals have become particularly important. The display systems used in the conventional mobile terminal such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer are usually a display screen based on the RGB (Red, Green, Blue) color mode.
Generally, in a display system, the light emitting and display layer of the display screen takes a pixel as a display unit, and a control circuit is provided to circle around each display unit. In the RGB color mode, one intensity value with a range of 0-255 is distributed to RGB components of each pixel in an image by using the RGB model, and each RGB color is controlled by the circuit provided around each pixel, so as to display color images.
Currently, most of the mainstream display screens include TFT (Thin Film Transistor) screens, OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) screen, a STN (Super Twisted Nematic) screens, PDP (Plasma Display Panel) screens, etc. As the light transmittance and color rendition of these screens improve, users of these screens are generally satisfied with their display effect.